Forum:Challenge Mode
My friends and I have completed borderlands through many times, doing the same things each time, we know what weapons we want and what skills to get and we were looking for another challenge beyond what the game throws at you. We have previously done only one "challenge mode" playthrough, with certain restrictions to make the game a lot more difficult and more exciting, Melee only. You are allowed to use action skills and weapons with blades, but not to shoot anything. We punched our way to nine toes, took the clipper, and after a while sledge's shotgun. It was a fun start and stayed fun all the way through the original content and knox DLC. With berserk mode and Phase Strike, it wasn't too hard to stop being fun. We are now looking for more ideas and I thought I'd ask here, what do you think would be a crazy, insane or just fun playthrough? Here are our current ideas: Melee only. Starter weapons only. Pistols only. Red flavour text weapons only. Gearbox/Chosen maufacturer only. No shields. Quest rewards items only (No loot/No shop). Let me know what you think, your own ideas and attempts of challenge playthroughs. Zuphix 18:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I can't seem to break myself to not use manufacturers that my characters are built for. See also Forum:Things to do in Pandora when you're dead, for more challenges the wiki community has created. 19:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) i limited my four characters to the weapons that they specialize in. had to get creative for the few crossovers: *roland: assault shottys and single projectile rocket launchers *morcecai: pump-action snipes and handguns *lils: smg's and semi-auto snipes *brick: combat shottys and multiple-projectile launchers each class has a pair of grenade mods and a shield type that they are allowed to use. i find that it lends to a much "pure" playstyle. i did just start a new "memorial" character. mordy is only using atlas and S&S weps, shields, and mods in memoriam to their loss in bl2. 20:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Was mulling this last night. Your memorial character is a great idea. Wish I'd thought of that before starting my latest Ranger Mordy, but he's already heavily invested in SMGs and RLs (I'm looking forward to willing this character a recent SV-bodied Bone Shredder that Chaz dropped). Besides, you're doing that combo now. : Could do Roland, but that'd limit him to Commando (in the face of Ogres and Dracos! no thanks) or, ugh, Support Gunner. I guess I could get used to spray-and-pray Support Gunner.... Yeah, he has the two Loyalty mods available, but he'd be level 55 before he could touch my only so-so Champion. : Brick would be limited to Centurion, and couldn't stack that with a Torgue or Tediore shield, and couldn't use his signature RLs at all. A challenge, sure, but doesn't sound like a fun challenge to me. : That leaves Lilith. She could run as a Mercenary (sans SMGs!), or Tormentor, or Tempest, or even Plaguebearer. Lots of options. An Atlas shield plus her shield buffs would be a great thing. Throw a Rain grenade, then phasewalk away. I hate Sticky Grenades, but I guess I'd have to learn how to use them, finally. Without RLs and Proxy Mines, Thor would be a challenge, but it could be fun. I think a memorial Merc may be my next char. Dämmerung 17:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : I ended up including Anshin and Pangolin with my memorial, because no acceptable shields were appearing, and I wasn't looking for a "no shields" challenge. As a benefit, this adds Transfusion and Rubberized to the list of acceptable grenademods, and makes the initial Defender classmod acceptable. No S&S weapons seem to fall before level 4. Interesting fact: if you scum the starting area outside Fyrestone 16 freaking times, you will end up level 4 from satisfying a few scavenging/looting challenges, and so can enter Fyrestone with an S&S-manufactured weapon in your character's hand. Dämmerung 00:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The reverse weapons so-called "challenge" is a hoot. My latest Hunter limits himself to SMGs, MGs, and RLs, and I'm having a fine old time with him. Maxed Focus + Killer, currently rushing the Gunslinger tree for Relentless, Ranger classmod. I've also run a number of punch-only characters like the OP's, though I also included grenades, Carnages, and Rocket Launchers in my loadout (I can't bear to part with RLs). The next time that you try this, skip The Clipper, as its melee damage bonus doesn't work. Dämmerung 21:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC)